Martha Youren (c1730-1798)
Martha Youren was born in approximately 1730 in Cornwall, England. Her origins and the names of her parents are currently unknown. It is possible that her surname is misspelt and cound be a variation of the name 'Uren'. Marriage Martha married Hugh Long at Gwennap in Cornwall on the 27th May 1751. He was the son of Hugh and Mary Long (maiden name unknown), and came from Gwennap. The couple would have and raise their children in Gwennap. Death of Children Martha and Hugh would lose three of their children in their infancy, and another daughter, Catherine, died at age 16. This left 4 surviving children. Witness to Marriage Martha's husband Hugh was a witness to the marriage of Henry Thomas and Margaret Veal in Gwennap on 26th December 1767. This record is interesting in that the other witness to the marriage was a Stephen Youren, a possible relation to Martha. Husband's Death Hugh died and was buried in Gwennap on the 23rd July 1784, aged 55 years. Death Martha outlived Hugh by 14 years, her being buried at Gwennap on 23rd June 1798. Because her baptism date is not known, it is not known how old she was when she died, but it is likely to have been approximately 68 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Hugh and Martha Long' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"Bigg Family Home Page", (http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/b/i/g/Malcolm-Bigg/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0410.html), page for Hugh Long and Martha Youren *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1816124), baptism record 1816124 for Hugh Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=806392), marriage record for Hugh Long and Martha Youren *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79R-NWB : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for John Long, 25 Apr 1752; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2006547), baptism record 2006547 for Hugh Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57G-546 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Mary Long, 07 Sep 1754; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2252386), burial record 2252386 for Mary Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2006788), baptism record 2006788 for Mary Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3C-SJQ : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for William Long, 02 Oct 1756; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2006992), baptism record 2006992 for William Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57G-54N : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Mary Long, 15 Oct 1759; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2007287), baptism record 2007287 for Mary Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM5P-N35 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Martha Long, 02 May 1762; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2007540), baptism record 2007540 for Martha Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2252911), burial record 2252911 for Martha Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3C-92J : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Martha Long, 03 Aug 1765; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2007889), baptism record 2007889 for Martha Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2253056), burial record 2253056 for Martha Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3C-922 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Martha Long, 15 Aug 1767; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2008131), baptism record 2008131 for Martha Long *Conrwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=489491), marriage record for Henry Thomas and Margaret Veal, Stephen Yourne and Hugh Long as witnesses *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79R-FLK : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Catherine Long, 29 Apr 1770; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2008456), baptism record 2008456 for Catherine Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2254585), burial record 2254585 for Hugh Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2254796), burial record 2254796 for Catherine Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2266956), burial record for Martha Long Category:Born in England Category:Married in 1751 Category:Married in Gwennap Category:Died in Gwennap